


Another way

by Mode95



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Like real slow, M/M, Multi, Or not, Oscar is a good father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Someone will die, other characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mode95/pseuds/Mode95
Summary: Will Zero follow the path of revenge or is there another way to find peace?OrZero is a ruthless assassin who seeks revenge but meeting a certain person he starts doubting his goal





	1. First meeting

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Jude at the man who just pushed him out of the way with his shoulder but the latter didn't turn or anything he seemed eager to get somewhere, "fucking rude" Jude hisses and continues to his car, he was heading home it was a long and painful day at the firm being the new guy he have to get familiar with all the cases that the firm is handling before he could start doing some actual work, and to make things worse he gets shoulder checked by a stranger with no apologies or anything. 

*The sound of a door slamming*. Jude sighs looking at the mess in his apartment, he shrugs and goes straight to his bed dropping everything on the floor, he didn't even bother to take his suit jacket off, he was too tired to do anything he just wanted to lay down a bit. He closed his eyes for a minute and started drifting to sleep but the noise of his door closing slowly startled him, he sat on his bed hands behind him supporting him, eyes wide open trying to listen if someone really broke in or it was just in his head because of exhaustion.. and there was it again this small noise he reached instantly to his night stand but stopped at the man's order "don't move" 

"Alright" Jude said "don't do something stupid take what you want and leave" to the man's surprise the words came out calmly, there was no sign of fear in Jude's voice

"Stand up... Slowly" the man ordered and Jude did what he was told hands up. He was now face to face with his intruder, although he couldn't see clearly his face he recognized the clothes, the red hoodie especially

"Slowly take off your suit jacket and throw it in the floor near me" the man continued

Jude flinched "are you trying to get me naked?" Taking off his suit slowly. "Here" he threw it on the floor like the man said and continued "you were the guy who ran into me earlier what do you exactly want?"

The man went for the right pocket and grabbed what seemed like an SD card and showed it to Jude before putting it away. "I was being followed. I needed to make sure the SD card was safe." 

"Yeah and what a great idea to put it in a stranger's pocket" Jude sarcastically pointed. "How did you find me anyway?"

The man gave him a look even though he knew he couldn't see him due to his hoodie and the dim light "the less you know the better. For your own safety I was never here understood" he put his gun away and headed to the door

Jude nodded confused but relieved that the man wasn't actually gonna shoot him, he followed after the man to the living room which had lights on, he stopped at the door and Jude stopped too, the man turned, face revealed to Jude now and he could see exactly his features, blue greenish eyes and a smirk was drawn on his very, handsome face. Jude swallowed and the man opened the door and said "oh and I wouldn't need a gun if I wanted to get you naked" before leaving

Jude stood there in a what the fuck just happened way, lips parted, cheeks on fire and bug-eyed "why the hell am I getting all worked up over a man who just pulled a gun on me??"


	2. Who are you?

Jude hitched his blanket to the side letting out a long, loud breath. He couldn't sleep, he turns his eyes to the ceiling, still thinking about what has just happened.. 

"Who are you?" And on that question he opened his eyes to his alarm ringing, he turned it off with one swipe and sat, hands squeezing his head from the headache "fuck I don't even remember falling asleep" 

It was seven in the morning, he had to get ready for his job even though his mind was not on it, he was more preoccupied with knowing who that stranger was. and if he would ever get to see him again. And why did he want to see him exactly?

Another day at the office for Jude. Nothing special happened, work as usual and that's basically how the rest of the week went for him, he eventually gave up on the possibility of meeting his intruder again. It's not like he could ask around, and if he did what would he possibly say? This hot guy who broke into my house, threatening me with a gun! searching for a SD card that he himself put in my pocket because he was being followed? It sounds insane. Like who would believe him anyway? 

 

......

It was Sunday, and Jude just got back from the grocery store, he went to get some stuff to restock his fridge, he made it a habit to eat healthy so he always cooks his own meals.

Something's odd, Jude notices when he turns his key to open the door. 

For a second his heart skips a beat when he sees a wounded? familiar face, a face that kept him awake for several nights these last few days- laying, his back against the couch with a hand in his abdomen area and his left arm pointing a gun at him. Again.

"Really?" Jude snarks

"I-I need your help" the man says, barely, grinding his teeth from pain, 

Jude drops the bags when he sees blood on the man's hand and closes the door behind him, he kneels when he gets closer to him and hesitates for a second before putting his hand on the man's hand "I have to see" he says

Jude flinches when he sees the wound and averts his eyes "the fuck it's a stab wound. I need to call an ambulance" 

"No!" The blond grabs Jude's wrist "I can't.. I trust you"

"What makes you think I can freaking fix this?" Jude yells panicking and the man lose consciousness

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Jude goes in panic mode and runs to get his first aid kit, he stumbles on his way back falling on his knees again, near the unconscious man. "Yes" he huffs after checking his pulse, he then slowly lays on the ground, he pulls his shirt up and applies pressure on the wound.  
He goes on then on cleaning it after he stopped the blood, then he covered it.

 

...After an hour, that seemed like eternity to Jude. The man coughs regaining consciousness and Jude hurries to grab him a glass of water  
"Here" he says supporting his head so that he could drink.

"Thank you" the man said gazing his eyes with Jude's, a small but distinctive smile on his face

Jude feels his cheeks hot again and asks "who are you?"

"Zero" the man says trying to sit and Jude helps him 

Unusual name, thinks Jude, it must be a code name. "Who did that to you" he asked gesturing to to wound as if it wasn't obvious what he was referring to.

"I... Fell?" Zero says or rather asks by how it sounded. He knew it was a stretch but he couldn't really say what has really happened.

"How did you "fell" exactly" quoting the word in the air. "You said you thrust me. And I did save your life so you owe me this bit I'd say" Jude wasn't gonna let this go.

Zero looks at him for a moment, before he says "thank you again. I should go" 

"I barely stopped the bleeding. You're not going anywhere."  
Jude stopped him, one hand holding him by the shoulder and the other on his left pec. Zero trailed Jude's hand and raised an eyebrow at him unbliking, and an alluring smirk that made Jude's hands retreat

He swallowed "stop doing that"

"Doing what?" Zero says coy tone.

Jude stops for a moment. What the hell was going on.. was Zero flirting or making fun of him. 

Suddenly Zero said in a more serious tone. "I'm sorry. I had no right to come to you. Just thrust me, the less you know the better"

Jude just stares back.. The less you know the better? What does this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments if you liked/disliked this chapter :)


	3. An eye for an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think that taking a long time equals quality. XD sorry for taking so long to update. Next one will be quicker. And as always let me know what you think.

Zero got under his shower, clothes still on, heavy with the cold water pouring on him. He needed to cool down after the shocking discovery he just made.

~~~~

Zero (which wasn't his name at the time) was 20 years old when he got dragged into this line of work. He was recruited by a secret government agency called the Facility. spending four years training in combat, espionage and assassination. He graduated and became a field agent by the age of 25. That's when they gave him a code name, Zero.

When they first approached him, he was in a bad place, still grieving the sudden death of his sister. He was devastated, so the Facility took him in, they took advantage of his vulnerability at the time, his sister was the only family he ever knew. and so they gave him a purpose, They basically brainwashed him into joining them.

The Facility is a secret branch of the government that not even the president know about, they carry out missions in the shadows and control the narrative so that it benefits them. This organization is run by one powerful man.. And this powerful man was in the future going to be the target of one of his best agents.

~~~~

Now five years later. Zero found out that his sister's accident was a setup. That she was in fact killed, and the culprit was none other than the place that he now swore to protect, the place that gave him a second chance to do good (as they referred to it), the place he calls home.

Apparently it was part of their recruitment program, first make you lose everything so that you'd be easy to manipulate after. Give you something to focus all your anger on. And Then sell you on the idea of serving your country and protecting people. 

Zero was an easy target since he already had no family but his sister.

He started questioning all the kills he've made, all the missions he did for them. Was he really protecting innocent lives or taking them.   
His life took another hit and just this time. he wasn't gonna give in to his misery and anger. After all, why not put his training to good use and complete one last kill mission. Avenge his sister's death.

That's how Oscar came to be his target. The man running the Facility. Sure he wouldn't be an easy target. heck, no one even knew his last name. The tiniest mistake could prove fatal to Zero, so he put a lock on his feelings and reported back to work as usual until a chance presents itself.

 

**

A bitter taste fill Zero's mouth as he walked through the dark hallway leading to Oscar's office.

Oscar had summoned him. maybe" he has suspicions? no way." Zero thought. He never mentioned or asked about his sister's death since his discovery to anyone. He stopped for a second just to compose himself in front of the metal door.   
"Paranoid asshole" Zero hisses then straightens his tie. He looks up at the camera and smiles

The door opens automatically and he walks in.

"You asked for me sir?" Zero said deadpan, like he didn't want to put a bullet right between the man's eyes, right here and screw if he gets caught in the process.

Oscar pointed to the seat.

Zero sat and Oscar pushed a picture his way, he picked it up frowning. It was a picture of a young man probably in his twenties, walking to his car, wearing a suit and a brief case attached to his hand.  
Another kill mission? Zero thought turning the picture, on the back side a name was written, home address and a few other infos probably about this Jude guy.

Zero turned his gaze to Oscar

"You're to protect the guy on the picture, all the infos you'll need are on the back"

"Who is he?" 

After a long moment of silence "he's my son" declared Oscar. And Zeros eyes widened open

"You're under no circumstance make contact with him, I trust you'll be discrete about this"

Zero nodded suppressing his smirk. You don't say. He thought.

... He finished his briefing with Oscar and left his office. He waited until he was in his car driving away from that place he now despised to let out a sigh. Who knew that the solution to his problem was gonna present itself this quick. Now he finally had something to use to draw Oscar out. He tightened his grip on the wheel and squeezed the acceleration.

Oscar's son for Zero's sister. That's seems about fair.


	4. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter. I just been real busy but I'll make it up to you ;)

Zero woke up to the smell of coffee. The couch was surprisingly comfy. he doesn't remember sleeping this well before, even though he is injured.   
He manages to prop himself up on the arm of the couch and spares a few glances around, Jude doesn't seem to be home. He sits properly and pulls away his bandage to check on the wound 

"Fuck" Zero curses. His plan was ruined. 

Zero got stabbed actually trying to save Jude's life. As it turns out, Oscar was right. He didn't exactly say from who, But his son might be in danger

 

The first time Zero approached Jude, was when he broke into his house. He wanted to establish a connection between them.

He's been observing Jude for the last two weeks. The guy had no life outside of his job, no going out with friends, girlfriends or boyfriends for that matter. If he didn't know any better Zero would say that he must be pretty lonely.   
To Zero's delighted surprise, he left quite the impression seeing how flustered and frustrated Jude was after their encounter. Also he hadn't tried to call the cops or anyone.

For their second meeting, Zero had other plans. But they were ruined when he recognized a hitman spying on Jude. It takes one to know one right? 

Zero decided to face him so he followed after him to his hideout. and that's how he got stabbed in the abdomen area fighting the guy, but he managed to avoid getting hit in a vital organ and killing the hitman.

Not remembering how he got there, Zero found himself in Jude's apartment, back against the couch, Feeling numb and dizzy and That's when Jude got home.

 

"Oh! You're awake." Jude shirped as he stepped closer to the couch. 

Zero smiled, lips slightly parted. He wanted to say something but what exactly would he say? Him being stabbed and coming to Jude, his target for help was sure not part of his plan.

Jude realized he was actually staring. "I.. I left coffee" he said after clearing his throat

Zero nodded as in thank you and stood up, palm resting over his wound. 

"I have to go" 

Jude bit on both his lips and stepped to the side not saying a word, sure he wanted answers but something tells him that this is not the last time he'll see Zero, 

Zero wore the clean shirt and the hoodie Jude left for him earlier and moved towards the door. He stopped for a second at "be careful" said by Jude and then left.

"This complicates things" Zero thinks. Now he has to report to Oscar about the attack and put a hold on his revenge. If someone else is after Jude then this changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	5. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I'll try to update soon next time.

Instead of going straight to the Facility, Zero made a stop by his place to treat his wound and get a change of clothes. He then went back to where he killed that hitman who was after Jude, he searched the place and found a burner phone.

"Fucking smell" he cursed covering his nose

As suspected there was only one number, he pressed the call button and waited.

"Is it done?" A women's voice said through the phone.

"You should hire a better mercenary next time if you want the job done" Zero remarked smugly

"Who's this?"

"I have a better offer for you, let's meet"

 

**  
Zero got to the rendezvous point, it was an abandoned warehouse near the docs, he parked his car near the entrance and noticed that there was already two black SUVs already parked. And two armed men at the gate, he held his arms up to them as in coming in peace, 

They let him in after they stripped him of his gun and knife. As he was approaching he could see a female figure and four other armed men around her

"Heh, of course" he hissed

"Zero?" The women frowned, she immediately recognized him, and so did he. She used to work in the Facility, until she went missing a few years ago during a mission, presumed dead. The men behind her pointed their guns at him

"Relax. No one knows I'm here" Zero said calmly "you think if you're targeting Oscar's son he was going to send only one guy?"

The woman signaled the men to lower their guns

"You know, It all makes sense now" Zero stated smirking

"What do you want Zero?"

"Why so cold Lionel, you don't miss me?"

Lionel chuckles "don't you have an offer for me?"

"Yeah ... About that" he strode forward and one of her bodyguards stepped in front of him, he didn't make eye contact with him and continued talking like he was never interrupted "you see, your real target is Oscar, and mine too. And you, killing his son won't help me at all"

Lionel smirks deviously. "And I should care about what helps you why?"

"Oscar doen't know you're alive. Unless you want to lose the element of surprise"

"You should know I don't respond well to threats" Lionel said clicking her heel in annoyance

Zero noticed her men tightening their grip on their guns and decided to play safe "I plan on using his son to lure him out, join me. I might even let you pull the trigger"

"What if I don't trust you"

"The Facility's agents aren't here are they"

Lionel hums and gets close to him, she rests her hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear "cross me Gideon, and you can kiss your little revenge goodbye"

Zero felt chills run down his spine as he heard his real name for the first time after so many years. She knew! He tightened his jaw trying to keep calm at the sudden anger he was feeling

Lionel kisses his cheek and walks away, her men following her, "I'll stay in touch"

 

** **  
Jude was going over some paperwork, he was far behind in work and decided to pull an all nighter. He hasn't heard from Zero in three days, he just hopes that he went to treat his wound properly.

There was knock on his door and his heart skipped a beat, he mentally slapped himself for hoping that Zero is the one behind the door. That guy screamed trouble and he knows that he should've called the cops and distanced himself from the mysterious, very handsome man. 

He opened the door and it's just his old neighbor.

"I'm sorry son but my TV stopped working again" the old lady said with a wavery, shaky voice

Jude sighs smiling, "let me get my keys Ms Peterson"

Ms Peterson lives alone, since Jude moved here he got used to helping her from time to time, she just got this new plasma TV and she was having trouble figuring out the controls

 

"You still have no girlfriend son?"

Jude chuckled "you make it seem like I'm some desperate lonely teenager"

"We all need someone to love us and anchor us, son."

"don't worry about me Ms Peterson. I'll be fine" his mind thought of Zero for a second but Jude swallowed the picture away. "Here. Your TV works just fine, have a goodnight"

"Thank you!" Responds his neighbor. She looked so happy to know her TV was back on, working again. Unbeknowst to Jude, she was highly addicted to procedural cop shows.

 

Jude walked back to his apartment and smiled seeing the door unlocked

"You should learn to...Lucas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I in the right direction?


End file.
